Special Dream
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: A one shot colab between myself and LoopyLou1990, for J4M3Z's birthday as we felt bad for not knowing about his birthday, So we hope that you like this!


It was my birthday today I was 26 years old. Not that it mattered I wasn't celebrating it. I liked to keep things to myself and I hated the attention. Kinda silly seen as I'm a wrestler, but none the less I hated to be the centre of attention. I changed in the locker room and headed out waving goodnight to Ted and Evan. I know his name is Matt, but he and everyone else preferred to call him Evan. I was attracted to both guys. Ted was just, well look at the guy tall, handsome, toned and one of the finest asses I had ever laid eyes on. And Evan he was unbearably cute and sweet. They had both made friends with me quickly and easily, but even they didn't know it was my birthday. I sighed as I walked away to head back to the hotel I kind of wished they knew, but what did it matter if they did? It was just another year passing by. Nothing to get excited about. I had along relaxing bath and decided I wouldn't spend what was left of my birthday wallowing in my room. I changed and headed out to a bar. I toasted myself and my birthday and sat there listening to Loft Music by The Weeknd sipping from a bottle of Cores. I was twirling the bottle in my hand when someone sat next to me.

"James, why didn't you tell us?" I looked to my left to see Evan and felt a hand on my back and turned to my right to see Ted.

"James we would have come out with you if you had told us it was your birthday." Ted chided me.

"Sorry I just didn't think it was anything to celebrate about." I frowned. How had they found out? And why did they care?

"Why wouldn't we want to celebrate your birthday with you handsome?" Ted smiled at me before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. He calls me handsome and then kisses me? I was so fucking dreaming right now.

"Ted's right we like spending time with you, but seen as you didn't tell us it was your birthday we haven't got you a present." Evan pouted his hand suddenly on my knee. What the hell was going on?

"Well it's ok guys um really you didn't have to get me anything. So it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, but I gots an idea." Evan smiled mysteriously sending a look towards Ted who nodded. Evan grabbed my hand placing a kiss on my knuckles before leading me out of the bar Ted following close behind. We got up to Evan's hotel room, Ted closing and locking the door behind him. Evan got down on his knees as Ted hands went under my shirt. My breath got stuck in my throat as Evan quickly pulled my jeans down and Ted's hands travelled up to my nipples. Ted's mouth on my neck. I threw my head back onto Ted's shoulder, Evan's hands running up my legs. He slowly pulled my underwear down my leaking cock springing to full attention. Evan licking his lips, letting his tongue lick up some pre cum. He moved sharing a kiss with Teddy. I could hear the moans that were in the kiss. I still couldn't believe I stood inbetween them half naked. I stepped out of my pants. They broke the kiss, Ted slowly moving his hands up my sides taking my shirt with him pulling it over my head.

"Bed" Ted husked out. I did as he told me to do walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"No James lay down." Evan got out, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I moved up the bed laying down. I watched as Ted and Evan faced each other and started to strip the other their hands roaming each other's body, grinding against each other. My cock was getting harder just watching them. I slowly started to stroke my memeber, my eyes locked onto the scene infront of me.

"James you're being a bad boy."

"And do you know know what we do to bad boys?" I swallowed hard shaking my head. "We teach them a lesson." They both got onto the bed with me Ted getting between my legs, Evan coming up by me. Ted started to slowly jerk me off, sticking a finger into my hole. I moaned out finding Evan's mouth on mine his tongue down my throat. I bucked my hips as Ted hit my prostate over and over adding another finger, working my hole over. I flet Ted remove his fingers, Evan's tongue fighting with mine in a heated kiss. The kiss got broke up, I was trying to catch my breath, I saw Ted got a condom and some lube. Evan getting off the bed going over to Ted getting on his knees. Evan took the condom from Ted ripping it open and rolling it down Teddy's hard shaft. Rubbing the lube onto Teddy's condom covered cock. Ted pulled Evan up bring him into a kiss, my dick twitching.

"Time for the real fun." They got out climbing on to the bed. Ted lifted me up ramming his cock into my hole. I gasped out only for Evan to stick his leaking cock into my mouth. I sucked on his dick like my life depended on it. Moaning around his memeber as Ted pounded away. Ted's hand twisting and turning around my memeber. Saliva running down my face. Ted kept ramming into my protsate. My walls gripping onto Ted's memeber. Ted stopped and Evan pulled his dick from my mouth. I saw Evan get up as Ted slowly started to push into me, before puling out.

"Get on all fours." Ted demanded. I did as I was told. Sticking my ass in the air for them. Ted pushed in, I moaned out in pleasure from that. Evan slowly started to push his thick cock into my already filled hole. I gasped out in pain as they both started to move their hands on my hard shoft, getting moans to escape my lips. They started to pound into me, Ted would pull out and Evan would push in going back and forth each hitting my prostate over and over. I grabbed the sheets, pushing my ass further back, screaming out as I spilled my seed all over the bed. I wanted to fall onto the bed but they kept a hold of my hips pounding into me. They both screamed out, as their seeds filled the condoms, all three of us falling onto the bed not caring that we were laying in my cum. Ted moved to the other side of me so I was in the middle, their limbs going on top of me, claiming me as theirs.


End file.
